La Mascota del Rey
by Arte Cherry
Summary: "A cambio de todo lo que te ofrezco, quiero algo, algo que solo tu me puedes dar" Por proteger a los que ama, por mantenerlos seguros. Firmara el trato con su propia sangre.


**Antes de empezar la historia, quiero aclarar ciertos puntos.**

 **Esta historia comienza después del segundo capitulo de La Jaula del Rey. Y de ahí se va por un camino completa y totalmente distinto del de el libro.**

 **No es apto para menores de edad, no por nada puse la clasificación M. La historia contiene escenas de tortura, actitudes obsesivas por parte de los personajes (Maven), escenas sexuales, etc. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

 **Este es un fanfic, no va a seguir a la historia final de la Reina Roja.**

 **La historia se narra en tercera persona.**

 _"La miraba como su trofeo, la vio así desde el comienzo, La Niña Relámpago, una roja única, una musa solo para el. Pero no, su hermano ya tenia todo lo que el deseaba, la aprobación de su padre, el derecho a la corona, el cariño del pueblo plateado, y aun así quiso mas, quiso lo que era de el, no le importo nada, como nunca lo hizo. Incluso cuando el le ofreció todo a ella, la vida, la corona, ella lo eligió a el, a su hermano._

 _Cuando libero a Cal y a Mare en el cuenco de los huesos, había una única ejecución. La de su hermano. Y el destino de Mare, para ella el tenía un destino muy, muy diferente._

 ** _Prologo - Una Bestia Con Correa._**

Llevaba en esa cárcel de seda mas de cuarenta días, cuando una noche, las puestas se abrieron. Pero solo eran sus guardias, quienes con sus guantes de hule, la sacaron de su jaula. Con la correa en su cuello, con una gruesa venda en sus ojos, la arrastraron por los pasillo. Subió y bajo escaleras. Escucho puertas abrirse y cerrarse, y también, sintió la mirada de muchos puesta sobre ella.

Supuso que era su fin, supuso que la llevaban a su ejecución, tal vez a Maven ya no le interesaba mantenerla con vida, tal vez eso le convenía mas que tenerla como mascota, pero con Maven nunca se sabía. Así que solo camino.

Ya le habían empezado a doler los muslos de tanto caminar, cuando sintió como era sentada y _atada_ a una silla de metal. Tal vez eso quería Maven, que muriera por su propio poder, como ella mato a su madre. Era bastante razonable.

\- Con eso es suficiente, pueden retirarse... _Todos._

Reconoció su voz de inmediato, jamas olvidaría su voz. Sintió la luz cejar sus ojos cuando le quitaron la venda, parpadeo varias veces, para acostumbrase a la luz y cuando lo hizo, tuvo un extremo control para no regresar todo el estomago.

Ptolemus o mejor dicho, la _cabeza_ de Ptulemus estaba cercenada y clavada en la pared con una estaca, todavía goteaba sangre plateada y en su rostro mostraba una mueca de terror y sufrimiento puro.

No sabía si estar feliz por que ese hijo de puta estuviera muerto, o molesta por no a ver podido matarlo ella. Entonces comprendió el por que estaba ella ahí.

\- Yo no e sido - casi grito. No era justo que la culparan por una muerte que no había cometido, por mucho que ella lo hubiese deseado.

\- Claro que se que tu no has sido - declaro Maven, mirandola desde donde estaba sentado. - Cuéntame... ¿Porque no me dijiste que el había matado a tu hermano?

\- Supuse que era lógico.

\- Pues no lo fue.

\- Lastima.

Maven se paro de un salto, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba plantado frente a ella, fue entonces, cuando una cruel y retorcida sonrisa, se formo en su cara.

\- Así que - prosiguió - Ptolemus le atravesó el corazón a tu hermano, y tu por la furia mataste a mi madre - lo ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de asco - Sin embargo tu verdadero objetivo... era Ptolemus.

Mare suspiro.

\- Así es.

\- Y tu eras el verdadero objetivo de Ptolemus... pero tu hermano se cruzo... y te salgo.

Mare trago saliva.

\- Así es.

Maven camino hasta posarse al lado de ella, posando el brazo derecho por lo hombros de Mare y con la mano izquierda levantando su barbilla dijo;

\- E ahí tu regalo de cumpleaños... el resto esta intacto, para que tu puedas rostizarlo.

Si no fuera por la piedra siliente que estaba incrustada en la silla de metal, a quien hubiera rostizarlo, había sido a el.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Maven? - estaba harta de sus malditos juegos, y bien sabia que ella no esta ahí solo para recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Estas aquí por que quiero ofrecerte algo... un trato - bien, al menos iba al grano - Te ofrezco protección, para tu familia, amigos e incluso para Cal... a cambio de que tu me des algo. Prometo no hacerles nada, no lastimarlos, incluso prometo dejar a la Guardia Escarlata en paz. A cambio de todo lo que te ofrezco, quiero algo, algo que solo tu me puedes dar.

Estaba estupefacta, no creía las palabras que salían de la boca de Maven, pero ella ya no tenia nada mas que perder. Así que sin dudarlo, pregunto:

\- ¿Y que es lo que tu quieres? ¿Qué es eso que solo yo te puedo dar?.

\- Oh vamos Mare, tu bien sabes que es, pero, si quieres una pista. Es algo muy parecido a lo que te pedí antes de lanzarte al cuenco de los huesos.

Trago saliva. Si, ella lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba. El siempre la vio como algo de el, algo que le pertenecía única y completamente a el.

 _Algo muy parecido a lo que te pedí._ Sabia lo que era, lo que el pedía.

Y básicamente, el quería que ella fuera su puta. Por proteger a los que ama, por mantenerlos seguros. Firmara el trato, incluso con su propia sangre


End file.
